


Glitter

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitter is like the herpes of the arts and crafts set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt a long ass time ago.

There was glitter everywhere. Not just on hands or on the art projects that the glitter was supposed to be on, but everywhere. On the school uniforms, on faces, in hair — it was like a Cullen had exploded in the middle of the art room. And it was entirely the art room’s fault, since it had randomly decided to be the Danger Room halfway through the class.

Jono supposed that he should count himself lucky that they hadn’t been painting or anything like that. Of course, if he’d gotten his way, he’d have been teaching music appreciation, but Kitty had gotten it into her head that Jono needed to do something cheerful, lest he implode into a black hole of angst. At least, that had been how Bobby had put it. Well, Jono has been as cheerful as he could possibly be until the Danger Room thing, and now the students were fleeing the scene of the glitter bomb, leaving him to (of course) deal with the mess.

Or find Toad and make him do it, but somehow Toad had developed a sixth sense for avoiding Jono.

So that meant Jono was still trying to clean up the glitter when he realized that he was being watched. He didn’t have to look up or even use his powers to know exactly who’d stayed behind.

Evan Sabahnur had been staring a hole through Jono for the better part of a week, ever since Sofia had turned up with pictures of Jono from his brief stint with the New Warriors, including that damn kilt (he’d been very drunk when he’d designed that costume) and the Apocalypse Junior look.

Kitty had been not to subtly hinting that Jono should talk to the boy anyway, but she really didn’t understand. For all the crap she’d been through since she’d joined the X-Men, Kitty Pride had grown up normal, and Jono… hadn’t. He’d spent the last ten years running away from anything to do with his family; the last thing he wanted to do was have to deal with it in the form of a… whatever the hell Evan actually was.

“Um.”

Not that the universe was giving Jono a choice in the matter. With an entirely mental sign, he tried to brush the glitter on his hands off on his pants, and only succeeded in moving glitter about a bit and turned to face the boy. **_Yeah, Evan?_**

Evan froze, lower lip catching briefly between his teeth as he swallowed hard, like he wished he could swallow that “um” and escape. “Ms. Pryde said that I should talk to you… about my family,” he finally managed to get out.

Oh, he was going to do something awful to Kitty first chance he got, he really was.

Evan continued to stare at Jono, radiating nerves and fear and a bit of confusion and looking not entirely unlike a lost puppy, and Jono resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to deal with whatever it was that was bothering Evan so much. Jono sat on the edge of one of the desks, stretching his legs out in front of him as he turned an appraising look on Evan. Christ, the kid was too young to have to deal with this kind of shit…

 ** _Not really sure how much help I can be. My lot aren’t really the lot that brought you about — least I don’t think so. I’m a bit out of the loop._** If Jono could have smiled, it would have been a sardonic one.

“But they’re still — we’re—” Evan hesitated, face screwing up in confusion as he tried to work out just what they were. Jono let the wheels in his head turn for a few moments before taking pity on the boy.

_**In my family, when it’s too stupidly confusing, we go with cousin.** _


End file.
